A video such as a television or a movie has become an indispensable information obtaining manner in people's daily life. A content item, such as advertising promotion, user interaction, vote collecting, quiz guessing, red packet reception, based on a video also increasingly enriches a video playing requirement of a user and a vendor.
Using a content item being an advertisement as an example, a data frame corresponding to the advertisement is added in a certain video. When a video playing terminal plays the video, if the data frame corresponding to the advertisement is played, the playing of the video pauses on a screen of the video playing terminal, and content of the data frame corresponding to the advertisement is played on the screen. When the data frame corresponding to the advertisement is played completely, the video content continues to be played.
During implementation of embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that the existing technology has at least the following problem: Because each content item is inserted into a video, playing of the content item needs to exclusively occupy a screen of a video playing terminal; consequently, a video that is being played must pause, which further affects a playing progress.